


You're Going To Hell

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canon Gay Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Sassy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan knows he's going to hell, he doesn't need you to remind him of it. That's it. Thanks for coming to my TED Talk.Oneshot/drabble





	You're Going To Hell

"So you have to tell me," Blue deadpanned. She was hanging out with Ronan. "What's your biggest pet peeve?" A guy like him had to be pretty angry a lot, so this should be interesting, if not hard to pick out--

"Nah, I got it."

Wow, that was fast. Ronan continued. 

"You know, I get really offended when people tell me I'm going to hell just because I'm gay," he said wisely. "Because I feel like they're just ignoring all the other perfectly valid reasons that I'm going to go to hell for."

Blue stared at him. But...knowing him, she couldn't be surprised. 

"Yeah, I feel that." 

He smirked. He was serious. She knew it too. 


End file.
